Silent trust
by SoMaFOREVER
Summary: He was silent. Or so they all thought. But what they didn't know was that he literally WAS silent. Or is it a temporary thing? SoMa AU Rated M for later chapters.
1. Once in a million

**AN- I am back with a new story. Forgive me for my looong absence and for updating crapply on of a dog and a wolf pack. That story is currently on hold and It shall hopefully be finished by next year. I will start writing more chapters soon for it. But here is a new one that just randomly popped into my head.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

And he did it again. She was only trying to be nice. But no, he just had to go off and ignore her like she was some sort of crushed leaf under his giant foot. she would always smile, would always greet him when he walked into class. Her loud mouthed blue friend would call him some weird name as he tried to guess it. Most of her friends were silent, only talking to her in a room voice. One girl, a tall busty black haired one, was always the quietest of the bunch, he observed.

He would sit at the top of the class room stairs in a desk that he claimed as 'his'. He always silently watched the small group of people, watch the one girl smile brightly when she picked up a book to show some pink haired guy. The pink guy would blush and cover his mouth with the sleeve of his uniform but nod at what ever she said.

He wanted to talk to her so badly but he couldn't.

No, you see, he couldn't talk at all, heck he couldn't even make a sound when he yawned. All that came out was... air. A silent squeak for when he would attempt to talk. His parents had kicked him out of the house for it. A bunch of stuck up people they were, his brother included.

Sometimes he would eavesdrop on their conversations just to hear what thy sound like. She had such a heavenly voice. It was calm and soft and it had a tender touch to it.

Soul Eater walked down the street his hands shoved deep inside his pockets. His shades were pushed high on top of his head, pushed down tightly on his black headband. It was his favorite head band too. He remembered when and where he got it from.

He was about ten years old when he and a buddy of his went out in the town shopping. His bangs were constantly in his eyes and he remembered his friend pulling it out from his back pack And handing it to him.

'Keep it.' he remembered the small black haired boy saying.

'Thanks.' Soul said mentally as the image faded from his head. He is nineteen now his birthday being several months ago back in march so it was now may. Most days he would take his most precious baby to school but some jackass had to jerk it up last week.

If you're wondering who his baby is, it of course is his Harley. He and his Harley went everywhere. Soul smirked at the image of him getting in some serious trouble at the beach last year for driving it in the sand dunes. His Harley is orange, (or was till that jackass jerked it up!) it had a smooth leather black seat and nice four pouched saddle bags two on each side.

Soul finally reached the DWMA's stairs. They were long and steep and it took lots of stamina to climb even ten. The DWMA is the high school he attends to for normal teenaged males and females. Except he wasn't normal, hell a lot of the people here weren't normal. No most had some sort of disorder or obsessed over random things and events. But the only reason this school was built was for talent. For talent!

'What talent is there that I have? What am I good at?' Soul questioned himself. He remembered that little pigtailed girl bursting in on him in the music room during his lunch break last year.

_Soul played the keys written out on the music sheet in front of him. A beautiful melody of the piece 'four seasons'. The part of four seasons he was playing was fall or known as autumn. The key D minor and E major with him having to switch back and forth between the two was very difficult for him. He had to push another piano petal down and switch them yet again to get the right sounds._

_He heard the door open behind him and heard the small sounds of feet tapping away at the floor. But he didn't stop playing, he kept going. He turned the music sheet quickly and hit several keys harder than he intended to and winced. slowing down the piece it soon came to an end._

_He jumped and silently gasped when he heard the applause behind him. Whirling around there stood a small girl of maybe fifteen, her hair tied up in two high tight pigtails in scrunches. He completely forgot about the person who entered! His shock soon turned into anger. She was flattering him with that smile of hers and with her clapping. He knew he wasn't that good, no his parents had told him that he was no better than a one year old that played the beautiful piece._

_He never looked back at the saddest frown that she gave him as he stormed out of the music room and out of the school to his apartment._


	2. Not a good thing

**AN- I am back with another chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

The hall ways were rowdy as usual, with student trying to reach the mission board from the EAT classes and the NOT classes, both rushing around to go where they are supposed to be. He ran into Tsugumi again in the hallway and she said 'hi' in her usual soft high pitched manner and he gave a nod in return. Most people from the NOT class, like Tsugumi, were very nice yet some could be as mean a kishin egg floating around looking for someone's body to control.

For once he was glad to have Stein as a teacher and not mister Sid. Sid was just like an army instructor, always bossing and demanding, but in the end he turned out to be a really good guy with a temper. Stein however was beyond fucked in the head and wanted to dissect every living and or non-living thing in sight. He liked his class because he could sleep through it without getting into trouble 'cause all the professor does is dissect in each period.

The class room was almost like a gym, just smaller, and had what appeared to be like bleachers with a long line of offices desks melded together, lined up on a curved staircase. There were at least twenty-five sets of stairs and thirty one seats on each, He had just come to realize just how many stair cases the school has. Not an elevator or escalator in sight.

Soul opened the door to the class room and was almost hit with a origami shrunken made by none other than the blue haired monkey himself. Soul stared wide eyed before glaring heatedly at the guy that was laughing like a baboon on crack. His head thrown back and his arms holding his stomach, mouth wide open and tongue sticking out...

'Gross...' he thought mentally and cringed.

At the top of the stairs, and in his seat, sat pigtails. Her noes deeply in a book, like always, and a small smile upon her face. Olive eyes met with crimson as she casually made his way up the stairs with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. The girl (which he decided to call her pigtails) quickly gathered her stuff and blushed grinning like a crazy clown up at him. Did he ever mention how tall he was? Soul stood at six-foot-two and towered over almost everyone in the class room. Most of the females, he guessed, in the room stood about five-foot to five-foot-seven being the tallest. Pigtails here was shorter than short in his eyes but he liked to tower over her five-foot frame. It was fun to watch her squirm at his obvious amusement how his height gets under her skin.

He watched the blush appear as he loomed over her and he smirked none the less as she huffed but smiled slowly afterwards. To make her more comfortable he sat down and shoved his binder up against the wall before leaning back his chair on two legs sliding his feet up onto the desk. Her giggle made him smile.

"You're going to fall backwards you big dope!"

He loved the sound of her voice and he realized that thinking that was almost like a stalkerish thought but he didn't care anyways. She couldn't read his mind and he was great full for that. He watched as she sat down in the chair beside him and blubber about random things a later apologize for talking his ears off when he really didn't mind. He liked it when someone talked to him knowing that he couldn't reply and if he wanted to he would have to write it out.

But that's a good thing, because all those years of writing out replies had made his hand writing amazing. All those years of writing had him writing like a type writer.

He shook his head no in response to he statement and leaned back farther crossing his legs on the desk and folding his arms behind his head. He was cool, so he had to keep that image up. She liked to steal his sun glasses and wear them around all day. She's had the habit of trying to take over his head band as well, but he would snap at her hand and she would pull away laughing saying that he was 'acting like a dog'. He would scowl and cross his arms but pout when she grabbed his hands.

He hated when she made him feel like the biggest idiot in the word. When she would hand him extra notes that she took just for him. She would write down everything that that weirdo would put on the board and whatever he would say would be in quotation marks. He was a slacker and slackers were cool. Especially if they had a bike like he did.

She left as soon as the professor walked in, blabbering on about how he was going to dissect every single one of the students in this class room someday. Soul rolled his head to the side and glanced out the window. The sky was dark, to dark for comfort, in a wide range of black clouds. He could practically feel the rain. He watched lightning flash in the distances hitting the ground several time but not catching anything on fire.

A storm this time of year was bad news... and that's when Lord Death came over the intercom.

* * *

**AN- Well? What do you think? Good, yay nay?**

**Some action will be coming in the next chapter**

** Ill be updating later tonight so look for it ;)**

**New game guys! I encourage you to play! The prize of the first place winner gets a Loooong One shot written for Soul and Maka of there plot choice.**

_**QOTD -** I mentioned a Japanese weapon in this chapter, what type of weapon did I mention?_


	3. Talking in general

**AN- sorry for such the long wait on this chapter. I said I would update twice in one day and that was forever ago. Bad news about OADAAWP: WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Major writers block is happing to it right now. So sorry about that guys. I'll update as soon as possible! But here is the next chapter for Silent Trust. :)**

* * *

'A storm...' Soul thought. 'Not good. So not good.'

Storms this time of year were deadly and when one popped up It would continue on for days and days, possibly go on for a full week. He shrugged. At least school would be out. That was the only good thing about a storm if it started during school, no school till it was over! Plus it wasn't even lunch time yet, and to be honest he was very hungry. _Very_ hungry. Minutes ticked by before Stein even realized the cloud were even there until hey were practically on top of the school building.

"Alright class," Stein slammed his hand down on the chalkboard scaring some dozing students back to the world. "a storm is heading this way."

"No duh dipshit!"

Soul silently snickered down at the blue haired ninja as he blurted those words out. He watched the Japanese chick frantically try to get him to stop laughing at the top of his lungs. He laid his head down so his eyes were still visible above his arms that were folded neatly in front of his face. what a bunch of idiots they were, those that sat down in the front. One girl in particular was as dumb as a sack of potatoes. She laughed constantly and made origami giraffes out of her paper just to beat the shit out of them.

'Crazy chick.' Soul liked to mentally call her.

The announcements came on as the screens dropped from the ceiling. Lord Death, the school principal, appeared on the screen his high-pitched-child-like-voice screeched through the speakers making every one cringe.

"Heyo!" He said in his cheery voice. "As you can see an unexpected storm has appeared out of no where! I advise you all to head home as soon as you can. Class shall be dismissed as soon as I finish with this message to you all." He cleared his throat getting serious. "Weapons, if you and your meister do not live together, I recommend that one of you head to one another's homes. Weapons keep you meister safe this is no laughing matter. This type of storm is not the ones we normally see this time of year. No this type of storm comes around once ever twelve years. keep you meister safe and meisters keep your weapon safe if it is needed. I wish you all good luck during the rest of the day and into the night. Stay safe."

The screen cut off, several screams were heard from out side as classes let out terrified students who made a B-line to the front door. Soul rolled his eyes in annoyance. A kid named Ox passed out on the floor in a dramatic way. That guy was a prick. Always thinking he's better than everyone and always thinking he was smart stuff. His weapon, Harver, dragged him out of the class room. The dude was blind. He couldn't see at all. It amazed Soul how easily he could get around the school.

But what about himself? He doesn't have a meister to protect. He was a lone weapon. All in all he didn't _need_ a meister. He was perfectly capable on his own fighting kishin eggs and other shit that needed to be taking down. But that didn't mean he _want _one. He wanted to have someone to protect, he wanted to have someone _in_ his life that would stick with him no matter what._  
_

He soon realized that the whole class had already gone besides that same group of seven that sat in the middle of class. They were talking calmly and he slowly laid his head down in his arms so he could eaves drop in on what they were oh-so-calmly talking about.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over to kids mansion Maka? It would be a lot safer there than it would be at your own apartment." Soul tilted his head a tad to the left to peak over his arm to see the tall blond headed female hold her hand out to Pigtails.

"Thank you for the offer, Liz, but I'm fine. I was fine the last time this happened, I'll be fine this time." The girl took Liz's hand. Soul just realized how tiny she really was compared to other students. She looked so frail and fragile. But Soul has seen how tough she actually is. That girl doesn't go down without a fight.

"Awe but Maka!" The... dumb blond whined. "You _never_ come over any mooooore!"

A few more words where passed back and forth between the group, a few laughs and a hard slap to the blue haired on and they left. All but the pigtailed girl. She was looking at _Him_. He quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Normally he would be able to tell if anyone was near him, even with his eyes closed. But he could sense her at all! He nearly jumped out of his chair when she touched his shoulder blade. And he would have yelled out if he had his voice but all that came out was a squeak. He scowled... Fucking shit that was uncool.

"Hey," She giggled and clutched at her stomach. He scowled at her baring his teeth like a dog. That normal told people to leave him be. But all she did was smile and try to stop laughing. "Don't give me that look."

He glared angrily at he before slamming a piece of paper down on the desk before him and writing in the neatest cursive that she has ever seen:

"What the _hell_ do you want?"

The look on her face was priceless when she saw his hand writing. He felt a small build in his ego when her mouth hung open.

"I was just waking you up, you ingrate." She muttered and puffed her cheeks out. Just then a loud boom of thunder shook the building and the lights flickered before completely going out. Soul heard her gasp and felt her hands on his shoulders as she attempted to look around. So she was scared of storms huh? Soul pulled out his iPhone and turned the flash light on so he could write back down on the piece of paper.

"Are you scared of storms?"

The girl quickly read over the paper. "What makes you think tha- ahhh!"

Soul cringed at her scream as she basically jumped all over him. He caught her by the waist before she could fall over the desk and to the next row. He blush, in a uncool like manner before picking up her weightless body and standing her firmly on the ground before him. He stood about a foot and inch taller than her. He held the flash light on the paper again.

"You are scared."

"I am not! It just... caught me off guard is all." She numbly twiddled with her fingers, an embarrassed blush appearing on her face.

He wrote quickly on the paper: "How tall are you?" Soul snickered at the look she gave him and he gave her his famous smirk at how far her head was tilted back.

"I am 5'0 thank you." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And you?"

"6'3."

Soul laughed silently until streaks of lighting were seen from the windows followed shortly by thunder. Soul was quick to act, shoving Maka to the ground and pulling her to his chest with her face burried there. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist while the other wrapped around her head keeping her there.

He grabbed the paper and as quick as he could wrote: "were leaving to my apartment. Now."

* * *

**AN- Heyyyy please review and add comments.**

**QOTD: What does this story need to be better? What is it lacking?**

_**!I need a total of 14 reviews till I update!**_

9/14 reviews

need 5 more till I update


End file.
